


见字如晤

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 刘昊然/王一博 - Freeform, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 英语系六元和信计系一宝的系列
Kudos: 1





	见字如晤

A大新建了一座美术馆，年底刚刚启用就遇到了全球流行性感冒，闭馆了。学校里除了做消杀的人员之外只有疯长的野草和流浪动物，一直到五月份才有些人烟。  
刘昊然回学校之后第一件事就是和舍友一起把宿舍清理一遍，宿舍楼背阴，很多东西经过一冬天的滋养早就不能用了，长蘑菇的饭盒和脸盆胡乱塞进塑料袋里，统一处理到学校的垃圾回收点。  
下午回来的时候路过新美术馆，他凑近去看了看，因为人流量小的关系，不知道什么时候才会重新开馆。刘昊然贴着落地玻璃向里面张望，门口只有停运的安检传送带和孤零零的电脑，他往旁边走了走，入眼是一个贴着贴纸的储物柜，再旁边是黑漆漆的员工通道。  
他转了转眼睛，一楼大厅里似乎没什么东西了，正想离开的时候，在靠近玻璃大门的地方瞄到一个身影，定睛一看，是一个男生在整理地上凌乱的线路。刘昊然溜到正门，用力拍玻璃，发出砰砰的声音，男生疑惑地回头看他，用口型问：“怎么了？”  
“同学同学，”刘昊然大声喊，生怕他听不到：“什么时候开馆啊？在收拾东西是不是说明快了？你是来帮忙的学生吗？”  
男生站起身向玻璃门走过来，他穿着宽大的白色T恤衫和工装裤，走到门前冲刘昊然弯了弯眼睛，说：“下周就差不多能开了，到时候再来吧。”  
他的声音隔着玻璃显得闷闷的，刘昊然低头，看到他胸前的牌子上写着志愿者的字样，是市里统一做的胸牌，应该不是这里的学生。  
“从开馆到现在我还没来过，”他又想起来紧急的事情，“里面的作品怎么样？冬天那么潮，不会有损坏吧？”  
男生这才认真打量了他一下，似乎觉得他挺有趣，“东西没事，刚闭馆的时候都密封存放了，下周开馆之前会再次上架。”  
“那就好那就好，”刘昊然拍拍胸口，“毕竟是好多人的心血，那……那不打扰你了，辛苦了。”  
男生冲他挥挥手，转身继续工作，刘昊然看了一会儿他的背影，转身往宿舍走。太阳不大，他顺着树影一路招猫逗狗，还在学姐的摊位上买了两本非专业书和一个可爱的马克杯，很快把美术馆的事情忘在脑后。

几天之后的周五他们的选课系统恢复了，刘昊然照老样子点了艺术鉴赏和Python，同宿舍的老幺双眼无波无澜地看了他一会儿，“废了”，说着还自顾自地点点头，被刘昊然按住脖子捶了两下。  
“你懂什么？”刘昊然端着杯子吹烟，“艺术修养恰恰是当代大学生缺少的东西，你知道去年咱们学校戏剧社的新入人数只有前年的30%吗？都说看不懂，看不懂才叫艺术。”  
老幺凉嗖嗖地怼他：“那你怎么不去看高数题？追人追了两年连人家名字都不知道，还把自己追上了艺术的绝路，看不懂。”  
刘昊然踢了他一脚，摇着头往门外走，“对牛弹琴。我去一趟图书馆，晚上去新街吃饭？”  
“知道了，”老幺点点头，等他关上门，又默默吐槽：“又去新街，啧啧。”  
新街上有一家沙画馆，是前几年开的，老板是一位知性美女，戴着金丝镜框的眼镜，说话干干脆脆，画起沙画来手指像有魔力一样。据刘昊然说他对这位美女老板一见钟情，一月六七次往店里跑，买花买茶买花茶，不久后得知老板已婚，先生在国外读博。刘昊然省下了买东西的钱，依旧是不停往店里去，似是对这些涂涂画画的东西着了迷。  
“祁姐，”有一天刘昊然从二楼的小作坊里下来，老板正忙着给一副沙画定型，他有些不好意思地问：“作坊里有一个行李箱你知道吗？前几天我来的时候就放在角落里，今天被打开了？有人来过？”  
祁老板愣了一下，摇摇头：“那是我一个朋友留在这的，箱子是我打开的，里面有一些材料和半成品的画，他托我处理一下。”  
“先别！”刘昊然喊了一嗓子，噔噔噔跑下楼，又不知道怎么开口合适，只能支支吾吾说：“里面有一幅牡丹的墨宝……”  
祁老板惊讶地看他，“你喜欢？”  
“喜欢！”刘昊然猛点头，“能不能……就让我再看几天？”  
老板放下手中的胶水，若有所思地看着他。刘昊然一边觉得自己唐突了一边又不甘心，急匆匆靠近工作台，撞歪了画架。  
“哎，”祁老板赶紧叫停他，“我知道了你别激动。”看到他停下来，才又继续说：“春风渡那幅是吧？你要是喜欢，就送你了。”  
“啊？！”刘昊然赶紧又退几步，撞散一捆胶柄，“那不行！毕竟是别人的……”  
“差不多得了，你不要我可就卖到书画市场去了。”  
“那，那我……”刘昊然挠挠头，“就要那一幅。”  
“多了我还不给你呢。”  
那幅画就留在了刘昊然家的书房里，牡丹只有三朵半，两朵朱砂红非常抢眼，一朵夜光白边缘也染上了绯色，剩下一朵没画完的是芙蓉白，独立在花丛之外，只有含苞的花心。

晚饭之后老幺和老三要回去打游戏，刘昊然买了两杯水溜达去沙画店玩。新街说是新街，实际上已经不新了，这几年光是补补修修就有两三次，街上门面租户换了几轮，留下的都是吃穿用度的店，祁老板的沙画店就在街口不远的地方，刘昊然走到门口，发现招牌暗着，他抬起头，有人正站在梯子上修理灯管。  
刘昊然看了他背影一会儿，觉得有点眼熟，他走近两步，站在梯子下面向上看，看到一条好看的下颚线，上面站着的人似乎也发现了他，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛低头看下来。  
“啊，是你。”  
刘昊然想起来了，这不是前几天在美术馆遇到的志愿者吗？怎么还接了修灯管这种活？  
对方点点头，又用螺丝刀紧了紧线路，握着梯子爬下来，手臂有结实好看的线条，“你是牵心的朋友？”  
“牵……啥？”刘昊然一头雾水。  
男生折起梯子，打开店门，“祁牵心，祁老板，你是来找她的吧？她这两天不在，去省里参展了。”  
“哦，”原来祁老板叫牵心，还怪好听的，刘昊然跟着他走进去，店里灯亮着，“我怎么不能是路过？”  
男生放下梯子，指了指他手里的两杯柠檬水。刘昊然笑着递给他一杯，自己拆开坐在木板凳上喝了起来。  
“所以你是个电工？”  
“？”男生扭头看他，“不是，你怎么会这么想？”  
“我两次见你你都在整电线，对了，我叫刘昊然。”  
“王一博。”  
刘昊然想了想，不确定自己是不是在哪里听过这个名字，“那你是做什么的？”  
“我是这家店的老板，之一，”他说，“应该叫做合伙人。”  
“真的？”刘昊然惊讶，“可我从来没见过你。”  
王一博趴在柜台上对螺丝挑挑拣拣，“这两年都在外面跑展，最近才回来。”  
“你也画画？”  
王一博停了手，“不画，我搞信计的，给展会做数据。”  
刘昊然盯着他的手看，他手指修长，骨节分明，无论是拿螺丝刀还是挑拣材料的时候都非常有力，也许是经常敲键盘才练就的，但看上去更像艺术家的手。  
“下周学校美术馆开馆你去吗？”刘昊然喝完了柠檬水，吸管里发出咕噜咕噜的见底声，“请你吃饭。”  
王一博意外地看向他，“我以为你在追牵心？”  
“嗐，”刘昊然从板凳上下来，不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，“都是年少无知，我可没有插足的打算。”  
王一博挑眉，“我问的不是这个。”  
刘昊然茫然，“什么？”  
王一博摆手示意他不要想了，走出柜台开门送他出去，“前四周我应该都在美术馆做解说，逢周一休息，你到时候直接来找我就行。”  
刘昊然回去的路上一直在琢磨王一博怎么知道他追过祁老板，以及请吃饭和追祁老板到底有什么关系，直到有人拍他的肩膀他才回过神，脑子在电光火石之间悟出了真理。  
“卧槽！他以为我要追他？！”  
拍他的老三张大了嘴看他，“啥？”  
刘昊然这才发现自己已经回到了宿舍，正站在房间中间发呆，他赶紧爬到自己床上，假装无事发生。  
老幺兴致缺缺地解说：“终于转移目标了。”  
“啥？”老三又去看老幺，刘昊然用装死逃过一劫。

接下来两天是周末，整个宿舍晚上打游戏白天睡觉，只有刘昊然这个三次元怪物早上六点半就起床外出，到食堂的时候甚至还没饭吃，他围着二操场跑了两圈，时不时往西边的美术馆瞅，几只麻雀在琉璃顶上跳来跳去，刘昊然羡慕的不行，停下来喝口水，坐在长椅上盯着看。  
到了七点半，他懒洋洋地从食堂打包了三人份的饭，趁太阳还不大往回走，路上总是能路过美术馆，他都快记不起来二操场旁边这块地以前是什么样子了。  
刘昊然吸着豆浆包，又凑到玻璃门上去看。里面已经干净了许多，之前盘踞在门口的线路也整齐地梳理在电脑后面，他凑着晨光瞄了一圈，没看到什么新鲜的东西，刚想走开，就被拍了一下后背。  
“咳咳咳咳……”  
“吓到你了？”王一博看到他缩起脖子被豆浆呛住，连忙问。  
“我……”刘昊然转过身，瞪大了眼，“你，咳咳咳咳……”  
“不是故意的，”王一博解释，顺顺他的背，“就是看你趴这儿挺……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
刘昊然怨念地看着他，等他笑完才拿出纸巾把玻璃上的豆浆擦干净，王一博又没忍住笑了一阵，刘昊然气得抬脚就走，被拉住了手肘。  
“对不起，”王一博跟他道歉，“我是真的没看到你在喝豆浆。”  
刘昊然拿眼睇他，“还有事吗？”  
“有，”王一博点头，“跟我进去做义工？”  
“做义工你还拉上我，去哪？”刘昊然嘟囔，反应过来，“去……去美术馆里面？！”  
王一博点头，“去不去？当给你赔罪了。”  
“去！”  
王一博把他往二楼侧门带，“正门很重不好开，你等下进去之后不要乱碰东西，我拿手套给你。”  
“脚步轻点，馆内游荡着艺术的灵魂。”刘昊然一边左顾右盼一边小声说。  
王一博看着他笑，“这个馆大部分都是你们学校学生的毕设。”  
刘昊然把手里拎的饭放进储物柜，王一博递给他一双橡胶手套，对他说：“今天也没多少事情做，我把物品整理上架，你到处转转就行。”  
“瞎转还叫义工吗？”刘昊然熟练地把手套戴起来，看到王一博盯着他的手，解释说：“以前跟我爸参加过市博修复文物的采访，你放心吧，我知道轻重。”  
王一博又弯了弯眼睛，“一楼是A区和B区，A区主要是市里老艺术家的字画，B区是新生代年轻作者的作品，二楼是科技馆，主要是学生的毕设和一些有趣的工艺作品，三楼是视觉艺术厅，现在没开放。”  
刘昊然一边听一边点头，“我们先做什么？”  
“还是建议你看看自己想看的东西，”王一博说：“我很快就忙完了。”  
刘昊然没再跟他争，顺着楼梯向一楼去。馆里很空旷，但温度和湿度都恰到好处，对这个季节的体感来说是凉了点，只有自然光和脚步声回荡，刘昊然走到一楼，偌大的厅里有空荡荡的座椅和孤独的展品，他深吸了一口气，凉嗖嗖的空气就带着一丝丝未干的赭石胶味来到他跟前。  
奇怪，刘昊然想，怎么会有墨烟？  
他先去了A区，老一代艺术家的作品或苍劲有力或飘逸灵动，他们画山竹，画鱼虫，画隐居景，倒是挺对他的胃口，他喜欢艺术也不是没来由的，比起来其他东西，他确实更加迷恋把思想变成所书所绘的方式，一路观赏赞叹着向B区走去的时候，鼻尖的赭石味更浓了，带着点点花青的底色，闻着像湖底盛开的花。  
等王一博走下来找到他的时候，他正站在一幅牡丹图与一台铺陈的笔墨纸砚间。  
“找到喜欢的东西了？”王一博站在他旁边。  
刘昊然扭头看了看他，点头说：“有此倾城好颜色，天教晚发赛诸花。”  
“我就当你是在说画了。”  
“不然呢？”  
刘昊然迷茫地看他，王一博耸耸肩，看样子是没准备回答，但他这种欲语还休的熟悉态度倒是让刘昊然猛地醒悟过来。  
“你又——”他好气又好笑地说：“我在说牡丹，没有在说你。”  
“好吧，”王一博没计较，抬眼去看刘昊然面前的画，“我也喜欢这幅。”  
“真的？”  
“为这个骗你太不值了，”王一博解释说：“不过这幅画有些年头了，放在B区不太合适。”  
“有些年头？”刘昊然凑近看看，似乎看不出新旧，“没署名，你知道这是谁画的？”  
王一博点点头，“我画的。”  
“？”  
刘昊然惊讶地看着他，“你画的？你之前说你是学信计的……”  
“没骗你，现在不画了，这幅也是牵心拿来参展的，差不多是唯一一副成品。”王一博脱掉手套，低着头走到桌台边上，上面铺陈的是一张几近空白的宣纸，他盯着看了一会儿，小心卷起来。  
“说的也是，”刘昊然走到他身边，看他井然有序地收拾画具，“不然学校也不会放心把美术馆交给你来布置。”  
“你不用这么小心翼翼，”王一博停下手，抬头看他，“我就是没什么想画的才不再画了。”  
刘昊然看着他的眼睛，里面是全然的坦诚。  
“哦……”他摸摸鼻子，有点说不出的感觉，“那……”  
“要不要跟我上楼，有事情想请你帮忙。”王一博拍了拍他的胳膊，“忙完我们就可以出去了。”  
刘昊然跟在他身后，“什么事？”  
“二楼有件你们系学生的作品，说明书用的俄语，麻烦你给看一下。”  
王一博把他带到科技馆，展示给他看橱窗里的一个不算复杂的纸板电路，又把说明书递给他，刘昊然翻了翻，记下几个串联电路的路径，问他要了几枚纽扣电池，王一博打开橱窗，根据指示帮他把东西装在相应的位置上。  
“可以打开试试了。”  
刘昊然去按开关，王一博不着痕迹地往他身后站了站。灯亮了，一只纸质的可爱小柴犬站起来，发出奶兮兮的吠叫，作支撑的纸板上还有狗子王的字样走马灯一样闪，妥妥一个山寨狮子王。刘昊然楞了一下，下意识去看王一博，“这啥？？？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”王一博一边笑一边拍他的肩膀，“是不是很可爱？”  
“又耍我是不是！你审美问题很大啊王一博！”刘昊然跳脚，末了又小声嘀咕：“我看你才不是因为没什么想画的才不画了。”  
王一博带着笑意看小柴犬吼完躺下去，仿佛没听到刘昊然在说什么，过了一会儿他才又念了一遍：“很可爱啊。”  
“你很喜欢柴柴吗？”刘昊然看着他把橱柜锁起来，问。  
王一博看他，带着点还未收回的笑意：“嗯，喜欢。”  
拿上早就凉了的早饭，刘昊然跟着他原路出去。已经上午九点多了，太阳升起来，气温也高了不少，王一博往学校的西门走，他还要回去沙画店里收拾开张，刘昊然要穿过二操场回去宿舍，他们就在美术馆门前告别。  
“性格真是超级恶劣。”刘昊然对着他的背影吐槽，王一博仿佛听到了一样转过来，他又假装去看太阳。  
“对不起，”王一博大声回答他：“上次说追人的事情也是逗你的。”  
“没事啦，”刘昊然挠挠后脑勺，“我没在意。”  
“还是在意一下吧，”王一博又说，跟他挥挥手，“虽然之前是逗你的，但现在我是真的在追你了。”  
“哈？”  
眼前的人已经走很远了，刘昊然还是能听到他的脚步声，像是踏在自己的心脏上，砰砰作响。

接下来的一个星期刘昊然一直在忙小组作业，虽然美术馆开了，他也没时间去，只能每每望北兴叹。  
“你叹气叹的一个宿舍都是二氧化碳了，”老幺推他的背，让他往外走，“去对门叹，让他们也感受感受全球变暖。”  
“老幺啊，”他又叹了口气，扒着门框往屋里看，“事情是这样的，我有一个朋友……”  
“去表白，接受，不吃，看北极爱情故事，没见过，不知道，双倍牛奶不加糖。”  
“？”  
“所有答案都在里边了，你自己选一个吧。”老幺面无表情地关上门。  
“我就是想问问我那个朋友得了复合性牙瘤怎么办！！！”  
刘昊然气的捶了两下门，没人理他，只好垂头丧气下楼找吃的。已经晚上七点多了，食堂还剩了点凉菜，刘昊然从东头扫到西头，没了食欲，想去新街吃烤翅，心里又惴惴不安。  
“唉！”刘昊然叹了今天的第八十五口气，使劲儿挠头，“我为啥要这么在意？为啥？为啥？”  
王一博说归说，还不是一个星期都没露面，美术馆再忙，约自己出去吃个晚饭的时间总还是有的吧？刘昊然对着打菜窗口也不知道生的哪门子闷气，最后让厨师找两个剩下的小番茄下了一碗鸡蛋面，躲个没人的角落吸溜了起来。  
吃完饭已经将近九点了，图书馆十点就要落锁，他不打算去了，绕道去小超市里买了一把奶糖，在溜溜达达回去宿舍的路上遇到了祁牵心。  
“祁姐回来啦？”刘昊然离好远就跟她打招呼，心情也没那么低落了。  
祁牵心本来在边走边看手机，听到他的声音赶紧停下脚步，“昊然，刚吃了饭？”  
“对，姐你吃了没？我请你……”  
“先别说这个，”祁牵心拽了一把他的胳膊，“陪我去趟医院。”  
“啊？”  
“路上跟你解释，”祁牵心扯着他的袖子往西门走，出了西门就是新街，那边出租车很少路过，刘昊然正想张嘴提醒祁牵心，对方突然说：“我店里一个……朋友摔伤了脚，现在住院了，因为是男孩子我正想着晚上方不方便去呢就碰到你，拜托陪我一下。”  
刘昊然心里一慌，连忙问：“怎么会摔到？严不严重啊？”  
“怪我，”祁牵心把他带到一辆停在街边的机动车里，叮嘱他系好安全带，很快发动了车子，脸上满是焦急，“我那门口的招牌灯不是一直时好时坏吗？就拜托他有时间帮我看看或者叫个电工，结果今天我回来先去你们学校谈展会，这不刚忙完就听说人从梯子上摔下来了，还自己叫了车，现在已经在医院了。”  
想起来上上周见王一博的时候他人也是在修招牌，恐怕一直没修好，上周又忙美术馆的事情，今天周一休息才抽出来点时间继续修理。  
祁牵心不再说话，专心开着车，刘昊然觉得有些闷，他开了一点车窗，五月底已经有入夏的味道了，路边的霓虹和飞流的车灯晃得他眼花，他闭了会儿眼，才想起跟室友发个消息说一声去向。  
平时二十分钟车程的距离楞是让祁牵心十二分钟就开到了，在停车场停了车，祁牵心踩着高跟鞋走在前面，刘昊然小跑着跟上她。  
“也不知道他吃饭了没，”走在外科病区走廊上的时候她自言自语了起来，言语之间尽是些担忧，“本来就有点低血糖，这下好了，不得讹我倾家荡产？”  
“？”刘昊然奇怪地看了她一眼，“啥？”  
“没事，”她核对了一下从护士站打听来的病房号，“探视时间快过了。”  
刘昊然敲了敲门，小心翼翼地推开点门缝。病房是个双人间，九点过后就统一关了日光灯，只留每个人床头柜上的小夜灯亮着，屋里开着恒温的空气调节器，里面那床的病人办了出院，下午就走了，暂时还没新的病患住进来，王一博躺在靠门的这张床上，左脚踝缠着厚厚的绷带，半截架在床外面，戴着耳机百无聊赖地用一只手按手机。  
“还醒着。”刘昊然回头对祁牵心说。  
祁牵心把他扒拉到一边，自己推开门走进去，王一博抬头看了她一眼，“正给你发消息说买份小馄饨的。”  
“买你个大头鬼！”祁牵心走过去看他的小腿，“伤得怎么样？严重吗？”  
王一博没回答她，盯着跟在她身后进来的刘昊然，表情也变得冷淡了些，“你怎么过来了？”  
刘昊然手足无措地站在门边，“我……正好碰到祁姐。”  
“哦。”王一博继续看祁牵心，“没什么大事，就是你那工具梯子该修修了，裂了个锯边，给我划个口子，没伤到骨头，长长肉就好了。”  
祁牵心这才松了口气，坐在床边的陪护凳上，“你可吓死我了，还想着吃小馄饨呢？是不是又低血糖不舒服了？”  
王一博没来得及回答她，门边的刘昊然突然开口：“祁姐，我去外面等你。”  
“哎，”祁牵心这才想起来刘昊然还在门边站着，“别动，我给忘了，你俩认识是吧？刚才还说话呢，昊然你坐里边床上吧，外头挺热的。”  
刘昊然点点头，坐在里边的病床上放空，听着他俩有一搭没一搭地说话，他有点想不明白王一博的态度变化是怎么回事，就算说追人是开玩笑，也不至于对朋友这么冷淡吧。  
想着他戳开手机锁屏，浏览起小馄饨外卖，刚刚找到一家附近的下了单，祁牵心就站起来准备离开了。  
“啊对了，”王一博突然看向刘昊然，说，“睡觉前扶我去下厕所？”  
你他喵明明可以自己蹦着去，刘昊然腹诽，还是接过王一博递过来的胳膊架在脖子上，用手虚扶在他身侧往洗手间的方向带，他有点太瘦了，仿佛一下就能被环住腰。祁牵心说自己去取车，让刘昊然在医院门口等，就出去了，王一博看着刘昊然的侧脸，没出声。  
等把他安置好，刘昊然就靠在洗手台旁边等着。  
“我大概知道你在生我的气。”  
王一博一边放水一边随口回他：“没有。”  
“而且我还知道你在气什么。”  
“非要说我在生气的话，你当然能找到理由。”  
“我没……”刘昊然换了个姿势，“王一博，今天周一，你不在美术馆做志愿者。”  
“对，怎么了？”  
他实在没办法说因为没有他的联系方式，好不容易过了课业修罗期，别的舍友都一觉睡到大下午，他一早就起来挣扎着要不要去新街走一趟，一边叹气一边又觉得自己就这么过去有些草率，见到王一博跟他说什么，或者见不到的话又怎么办，直到老幺起床叫他开黑，他才决定把这件事放一放。  
说来也奇怪，不过是有过几面之缘的人，劳自己这么惦记，刘昊然不得不审视一下自己的内心了，但在此之前他还得先把面前的人哄好了。  
“……就是想说，”又突然有点委屈，心里想着凭什么啊，“我才是被追的那个。”  
完事的王一博正等着他过去扶，听到他自言自语愣了一下，“你说什么？”  
“我说，”刘昊然气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“我才是被追的那个，为什么要被误会，还要解释，还要哄人？”  
这么一想可气死了，转身就要走，被蹦跶过来的王一博撞在胸前。  
“刘昊然，”王一博双手环着他的腰去够他身后的水龙头，整张小脸都埋在他颈侧，“别动，我头晕。”  
刘昊然被突然靠近的热度吓了一跳，还记得他的腿伤，连忙揽住他的背防止摔倒，王一博在他怀里嚷嚷，让他帮忙踩下出水器，“你左脚再往后一点点就碰到了。”  
“你……你放开我，这样怎么洗手啊？”刘昊然手足无措地寻找出水器的踏板，“王一博，你多大了？有没点谱？”  
“三岁！没有！”王一博不依不饶地搂着他，刘昊然觉得自己变成了叹气机器，他用脚踩下出水器，王一博就挂在他身上洗手，挂在他身上擦手，挂在他身上……刘昊然把他扶好，“回床上躺着去，祁姐该等急了。”  
“哦，”王一博攥着他的衬衣下摆回到床上，“那我低血糖，脚还疼。”  
刘昊然翻了个白眼，从口袋里抓出来几块奶糖，掰开他拽着衣服的手，放在他手心里，“晚上只能吃一块，我给你叫了小馄饨外卖，等下让夜班护士帮你带进来，该睡了别吃太多。”  
王一博看着手里的糖，捏出来一块，其他的还给刘昊然，“我就吃一块，剩下的你明天再带来给我。”  
谁说明天还来看你了？刘昊然无语，“那我走了？”  
“对不起，”王一博认真说：“本来今天晚上准备去找你吃饭，没想到划伤了脚，又看到你跟牵心一起来，一时没控制好情绪，下次不会了。”  
刘昊然低头看他，王一博的脸在暖光的夜灯下照得柔柔软软，他伸手摸了摸王一博的头发，回答说：“不要每次我们见面你都道歉。”  
“知道了，你快回去吧。”  
“嗯，”刘昊然顿了顿，觉得还是解释一下比较好：“我就是……喜欢祁姐画的画，别的没有了，你别多想。”  
王一博眼睛亮了一瞬，“那我——”  
刘昊然拉开门，指着他让他躺好，红着脸目光游移，“你什么你？我希望你遇到自己想画的东西时再画，当然了我也不会因为这个就……就喜欢你，你别多想！”  
说完就飞快地溜出去，留王一博一个人在病房里笑出了声。  
祁牵心取了车，到医院门口接上刘昊然，递给他一瓶水，“还回得去宿舍吗？”  
“没事，这几周门禁没那么严。”刘昊然拧开瓶盖喝了两口，他没觉得口渴，倒是嘴里有点没什么味道。  
祁牵心点点头，问：“既然门禁不严，怎么不陪你男朋友？”  
“噗！！！咳咳咳，对不起啊咳咳咳祁姐，我给你擦玻璃……”刘昊然抽了两张纸一边咳嗽一边擦车窗，“什么男朋友？”  
“喏，”祁牵心把自己的手机递到他眼皮子底下，“自己看。”  
刘昊然眯着眼看她和王一博的聊天记录。  
王一博：把我男朋友安全送回学校，别半路把人放跑了  
刘昊然握着她的手机使劲按：哪个是你男朋友？？？你少自作多情了！！！  
过了一会儿，王一博回复了一个晚安的表情包，刘昊然气的想下车回去打他。  
“所以你俩没在谈恋爱？”  
“没有！”刘昊然立刻回答：“他瞎说的！”  
祁牵心挑挑眉，换了个话题：“你之前从我那儿拿的那幅春风渡就是他画的，你知道吧？”  
“祁姐……”刘昊然惨兮兮地抹了抹嘴上的水渍：“能不能别在我喝水的时候爆料？”  
“能，你现在没喝着吧？”祁牵心看了他一眼，“他做饭会炸锅不过不挑嘴，喜欢吃面不爱吃米，这两年虽然一直在跑展会其实是还在实习，看起来随性实际上轴得很，喜欢画画但不画不喜欢的东西，会的东西很多，精通的也不少，是典型的猫派。”  
“……”刘昊然憋着一口气，“我没问。”  
“我想说。”  
“祁姐你变了！”  
祁牵心兀自笑起来：“一博他人不错的，我俩从小一起长大，他虽然平时看起来有点不着调，实际上做事非常认真，是个不可多得的朋友。”  
“……知道了。”  
“那你考虑考虑让他……”  
“我不！”  
“……行。”  
祁牵心把车开到他学校门口，嘱咐他回去早点休息，又当着他的面把王一博的微信名片推送到他手机上，这才调头回店善后。  
“……我加你才有鬼，”刘昊然看着手机嘟囔，随手按了“添加到通讯录”然后“发送”，他目瞪口呆，“……啊啊啊啊不是我按的不是我按的！”  
路过的小情侣看了他一眼，绕道走了。  
刘昊然眼睁睁看着王一博那边系统自动发来“您已经成功添加该好友”，火速把手机静音揣进兜里，低着头往宿舍走。老幺和老三已经睡了，老大还在搞课题，看到他回来也只是探个头过来悄声问一句没事吧，刘昊然摇摇头，示意他继续干活，自己安安静静去洗脸，坐到床上脱衣服的时候，突然闻到衣领上有好闻的花香，一瞬间就淡了，王一博枕在他颈边的热度还依稀在，刘昊然烧红了脸，他拿出来手机看，病员发来一只柴犬睡觉的表情包，傻萌傻萌的，刘昊然盯了一会儿，咧嘴笑，给他也回了一个晚安。  
猫派个鬼。  
  
第二天傍晚，老三说去新街附近的商场买衣服，老幺有事，他就叫上刘昊然一起。正好到了换季的时候，不少商家在打折，刘昊然没什么要买的，纯粹来蹭个空调，趁老三试衣服的时候他跑去附近的奶茶店买了两杯水，出门看到有百货店铺在搞抽奖，路过的时候瞄了两眼，被奖品堆里的一只小小的柴犬玩偶吸引了目光。  
“小帅哥，要来试试吗？这块是三等奖的奖品，”店员小姐姐看他犹豫不决，用手比划了一下范围，正巧把柴柴圈进去，“抽到三等奖的话这些随意选一件。”  
“有什么抽奖条件吗？”刘昊然不好意思地问：“我还有别的事情，不能耽搁太久。”  
“很简单的！”小姐姐拿出一只随行杯递到他手里，热情地说：“买一个就行，这是我们店这周的新品，隔热又耐热，结实还实用，最重要的是便宜！”  
刘昊然眨眨眼，翻过来杯子看价格，确实不贵，他扫码付了钱，从小姐姐充满暗示的手里抽了一张刮刮乐。  
“诶嘿，”店员看了一眼他手里的票，惊讶道：“是一等奖！”  
“？？？”刘昊然莫名其妙盯着手里的刮奖卡，“一等奖是什么奖品？”  
小姐姐回头伸手一指柜台最高层的架子，“那个，看到没？”  
刘昊然看过去，一只超大号的柴犬趴在柜子上面，目测得有一米五，毛茸茸的，一脸悠闲的傻笑，他无语地看店员，对方笑眯眯地看回来。  
老三结完账回头就看到刘昊然一脸生无可恋地瘫在等候椅上，身上趴着只巨柴，快把他淹没了。  
“你这……热不热啊？”  
刘昊然从柴柴里爬出来，勒着它的脖子站起来，把手上拎着的柠檬茶递给老三，“还好吧，楼下抽奖拿的，一路上人都瞅我。”  
老三拍了拍柴脑袋，“宿舍里能放下吗？”  
“不放宿舍里，”刘昊然单手拿出手机按开滴滴打车，“我去一趟医院。”  
“那行，我先回去接女朋友了，你晚上要是不回来记得说一声，我们就锁门不等你了。”  
刘昊然从手机里抬起脸，茫然地问：“为啥不回去？”  
“……我上哪知道去？”老三举着柠檬茶挥了挥，“走了啊。”  
到了医院门口，刘昊然停下了脚步，他摸了摸兜，今天换裤子了，糖没带着，就顺路绕到小超市里买了点奶糖。他和柴犬几乎把电梯塞满了，后续进来的家长带着的小朋友一直拽狗子的后腿，好不容易挨到八楼病区，出了电梯就看到王一博坐在走廊里的长椅上，正对着西边的落日，不知道在看窗外的什么。  
“坐这儿你不热啊？”  
王一博抬头，看到一只柴在讲话，吓了一跳：“什么东西？！”  
“伸手接一下，”刘昊然催促他，“拿不了了，我看看后腿被人拽掉了没。”  
王一博伸手，被布偶砸了一脑袋毛，他呸了两声，问：“你去抢劫玩具店了？”  
刘昊然没说话，王一博挣扎着从布偶中抬起头看他，被怼着脸拍了一张照片，刘昊然又往后退了一步，把他茫然的神色都拍了进去。  
“啥啊？”  
“没事，你坐这儿干嘛呢？”  
“画画。”  
刘昊然拨了拨柴犬的肚子，没看到王一博手里有纸笔，“怎么画的？”  
“在心里画，”王一博挪了挪，让他坐在身边，“红树蝉声满夕阳……”  
刘昊然赶紧往他嘴里塞了块糖，“瞎念什么，才三岁就这么多愁善感啊？”  
王一博笑眯眯地舔着糖看窗外，红彤彤的落日正巧卡在窗框下沿，直往远处鳞次栉比的高楼里藏，刘昊然的鼻尖被映得红彤彤的，刚才走得急了，鼻尖上还有薄薄一层汗，王一博偏头去看他，心里铺满了斑斓的色彩。  
“突然觉得，”他开口，带着点点怀念，“真的有点想画画了。”  
刘昊然没看他，倒是把小虎牙都笑出来了，“我家里还有一幅你的大作，等你脚伤好了能帮我填完最好。”  
“我听牵心说了，你又没花钱买，咋还要求作者售后呢？”  
王一博打了个哈欠，刘昊然就歪头看他，“但是没画完不觉得可惜吗？”  
“可惜的事情多了去了，哪有事事都……”  
“我想要个圆满，”刘昊然打断他，“你能不能帮我画？”  
王一博盯着他的眼睛，确认他到底是话里有话还是单纯地想要完整的牡丹图。刘昊然没避开他的目光，王一博就笑了，笑意漾到唇角，画了两个完美的小括弧，他把手指递给刘昊然，有些不好意思地说：“好啊。”

月底正好有端午节假期，刘昊然回了趟家，小心翼翼把春风渡取下来，准备带回去给王一博，他爸爸推开门，看他脸上带着笑收拾画作，就问：“是找到对象了？还是找到牡丹图的主人了？”  
刘昊然想起王一博带着笑容被映红了半边的脸，不由去看那朵染上绯色的夜光白，鼻尖也萦绕着挥之不去的淡香，他挠了挠后脑勺，说：“都找到啦。”过了一会儿，小声添上一句：“特别特别珍贵。”  
爸爸拍拍他的肩膀：“那就好好珍惜吧。”


End file.
